


О грядущем счастье

by eivery_al



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Translation, Twincest, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они ненавидят, когда их сравнивают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О грядущем счастье

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coricomile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/gifts).
  * A translation of [Of Impending Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342834) by [coricomile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile). 



Они ненавидят, когда их сравнивают.

Пит потратил не год и не два, дюйм за дюймом узнавая их лучше, чтобы запомнить каждый шрам, каждую веснушку, прочитывая и заучивая каждую их часть, будто любимые рассказы. Видеть их двоих одновременно все еще ошеломительно. И охватившее его потрясение абсолютной _идентичностью_ тогда, в тот давний и самый первый раз, все еще не оставляет его. Абсолютно все — от полных губ до полутонов их голосов — кричит: « _Одинаковые_!» И не важно, как сильно они пытаются с этим бороться.

— Снова за старое? — Мартин перекидывает ногу через бедра Пита. На лбу, точно под линией свежеобесцвеченных волос, виднеются белесые пятнышки перекиси. Он скользит ладонью по животу Пита и игнорирует что-то недовольно пробурчавшего Патрика.

— Это комплимент, — Пит прикасается к голому бедру Мартина и притягивает к себе ближе. Мартин на вкус как газировка, сладкий и шипучий. Он кусает Питу губы и со смехом отстраняется. — Вы оба лишаете меня дара речи.

— Ты такой криповый, — комментирует Патрик. Питу даже не нужно его видеть, чтобы знать, что тот, не спеша, будто все время мира принадлежит лишь им, стягивает с себя рубашку. Мартин более шустрый и сговорчивый, Патрик же любит, когда последнее слово остается за ним.

Пит лениво мычит что-то, разводя ноги так, что Мартин оказывается между его бедер. Нет никакого смысла отрицать очевидное.

Прошло несколько лет с того случая, когда им удалось обвести его вокруг пальца, развести как простака. Они тянули его взад-вперед, будто игрушку, которую не могли поделить. Лишь месяцы спустя ему удалось понять, что происходит, заметить едва уловимые различия между ними. Часть его все еще исходится болью, все еще чувствует себя использованной вещью. (Другая же — полагает, что им, возможно, тоже больно, ведь Питу далеко не сразу удалось почуять неладное).

Патрик зажат между Питом и изголовьем кровати, его острые коленки тычутся в бока Пита, грубые ладони проходятся по предплечьям, а мягкие вздохи шевелят волосы на затылке. От Мартина прока еще меньше, он нетерпелив и беспрерывно извивается на коленях. Слишком тяжелый для этого, он больно вжимает бедра Пита в матрац, но Пит лишь продолжает держаться за него, наклоняясь ближе и накрывая губами местечко на шее, где прослеживается набат пульса.

И Пит, неуклюже прижатый между ними, чувствует себя до головокружения счастливым. Это на самом деле нечестно по отношению к ним. Они заслуживают, чтобы их любили как индивидуальностей (и он любит, действительно любит их: Патрика за большое сердце и талант, Мартина — за ум и чувство юмора), а для Пита, к его стыду, они все же остаются чем-то единым и неразрывным.

— Прекрати думать, — жарко выдыхает Патрик на ухо Питу. Пит кожей чувствует перестук их сердцебиения в унисон друг другу.

— Раскомандовался. — Мартин скользит рукой по груди Пита, огибает плечо и запускает кончики пальцев в рот Патрика. Пит не видит этого, но слышит мокрые звуки, с которыми Патрик облизывает пальцы.

Пит замирает, откинувшись на широкую грудь Патрика. Если он будет вести себя хорошо, то, возможно, они дадут ему представление. (Если же плохо, то представление так же последует, но после он останется с болезненным стояком и мутноватым представлением того, как они тонут друг в друге, поглощают каждую частичку другого). Они трутся об него в каком-то своем установившемся ритме, Патрик вжимается пахом куда-то в поясницу, Мартин — в бедро. И Пит задается вопросом, делают ли они это намеренно?

Мартин касается его первым. Мартин всегда касается первым, он более требовательный, нежели чем Патрик. Миру известно, как Пит любит Патрика. Его целуют на сцене перед тысячью фанатов, он получает бесконечное количество хвалебных слов в блогах, на радио, в журналах. Патрик делает вид, будто сторонится всего этого, будто Пит с лихвой перебарщивает. Но Пит знает правду.

_— Когда мы вместе, — начал однажды Мартин, прижимаясь влажными губами к бедру Пита, — ты представляешь, что я — это он? — Его мягкие полные губы скользили по коже, вырисовывая некий узор, греховный в своей красоте. Он выглядел уязвимым. И таким юным._

_— Никогда._

_Если бы была лишь малейшая возможность, Пит показал бы миру, насколько сильно он любит Мартина._

Пит выгибается под скользкими пальцами Мартина. Он хочет всего и сразу. Хочет остаться вот так, в постели, с ними обоими до скончания веков. Патрик выцеловывает линию челюсти Пита и, напевая, чуть слышно мурлычет, будто и сам не подозревает, что делает это.

Мартин дрочит Питу под ритм голоса Патрика. Повсюду, где бы они ни касались, тело горит огнем. Капли пота по спине скатываются к пояснице, кожа, под прижимающимися бедрами Мартина, влажная и горячая. Пит не хочет кончать так быстро, но у Мартина такая гладкая и умелая ладонь — ведь, как и Пит, он так же потратил немало времени на изучение, впитывание, прочтение чужой души, как доверенный переплет личного дневника.

— Погодите, — задушено выдавливает он, обвивая рукой запястье Мартина. — Я хочу…

— Потом, — говорит Патрик. Он сильно проводит пальцами по груди Пита, оставляя на коже розовые полоски — следы от ногтей. — Обещаем. — Его свободная рука накрывает ладонь Мартина, плотно надавливает и движется уверенно.

И Пит просто беспомощен, что-то требовать, когда у них в рукавах такие тузы, и вовсе невозможно. Он кончает на их переплетенные пальцы, его взметнувшиеся бедра остаются неподвижными, удерживаемые оседлавшим его Мартином.

Они гладят и нежат его, смеются этим своим одинаковым смехом каждый раз, когда он не сдерживает посторгазменные резкие рывки тела. Мартин слезает с него, и Пит скулит и издает жалостливый звук, когда Патрик мягко отстраняет его в сторону. С исчезновением тесных жарких прикосновений Пит почти мгновенно замерзает.

Вид задницы Патрика, отползающего от него на четвереньках, весьма хороший утешительный приз. Пит опирается на негнущиеся руки, приподнимаясь и усаживаясь на согретое Патриком место. Мартин толкает Патрика, в борьбе прижимая его к кровати до тех пор, пока Патрик не оказывается лежащим плашмя на спине. Их бледность имеет один оттенок. Они тают и плавятся, смешиваясь в единое целое.

— Смотри, — произносит Мартин. Две пары голубых глаз наблюдают за ним, две кошачьи ухмылки заставляют в груди что-то оборваться и забиться с новой силой в разы быстрее.

И когда Мартин в поцелуе касается губ Патрика, их бесконечный цикл втягивает Пита в свой водоворот и замыкается.

Одинаково, многогранно, — крутится в мыслях Пита. — Мое.

Вместе или порознь, они всегда будут принадлежать ему.


End file.
